zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gerudo Top
The Gerudo Top is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a Gerudo body armor normally worn by Gerudo "vai" (women). Link first obtains it as part of the Gerudo Vai armor set by purchased from Vilia at Kara Kara Bazaar for 600 Rupees as part of the "Forbidden City Entry" Quest. Link can purchase additional Gerudo Tops from Vilia if he wishes after purchasing the set. He can also purchase a white dyed version at Fashion Passion in Gerudo Town though only after entering Gerudo Town, though their is little reason to do so. It is part of the "Gerudo Vai" set along with the Gerudo Veil and Sirwal. It cannot be upgraded by Great Fairies, though can be dyed at the Kochi Dye Shop in Hateno Village. Set Bonus Unlike other armor sets, the Gerudo Vai armor set automatically has a set bonus without an upgrade as the set pieces cannot be upgraded by Great Fairies. "Vai" Disguise When worn with the Gerudo Veil and Sirwal, Link is disguised as a Hylian "vai" allowing him to enter Gerudo Town, as "voe" (males) are prohibited from setting foot in Gerudo Town. Link must wear all three pieces of disguise to work. If Link changes clothes while in Gerudo Town to any clothing other than these pieces, he will be caught by guards and thrown out unless he maintains the disguise by switching the Gerudo Sirwal with either the Sand Boots or the Snow Boots, but he must wear the Gerudo Top and Gerudo Veil regardless, until Link obtains the Thunder Helm which he can wear instead of the Gerudo Veil. However Link is permitted to remove his disguise while in the interior of Gerudo Secret Club building, though must put it back on to leave. Vilia who is actually a crossdressing man reveals that "voe" can enter Gerudo Town by crossdressing in Gerudo Vai clothing to disguise themselves as "vai". Due to his skin tone and height, Vilia is able to pass for a Gerudo Vai, however Link's light skin tone and shorter height only allow him to pass for a Hylian Vai, though "she" is still permitted to enter Gerudo Town as vai of all races are permitted (though no Zora visit the town presumably due to cross the hot and dry desert being lethal to Zora as Zora need water to survive according to Twilight Princess). Though most Gerudo see him as a vai when he wears the set, some such as Greta and Muava see right through his disguise. Several Hylian men in Kara Kara Bazaar are fooled by Link's disguise and find him attractive. Additionally Riju and Buliara manage to deduce Link is a voe during their conversation upon first meeting him, but Riju allows him to maintain his disguise and requests his aid in retrieving the Thunder Helm and calming Vah Naboris. The disguise is also required to take on "The Eighth Heroine" and "The Forgotten Sword" side quests given by Bozai, as they are part of Bozai's attempts to get closer to Link whom Bozai believes to be female. Even after freeing Vah Naboris, Link is forced to continue use his disguise to enter Gerudo Town as Riju only permits him to remain in Gerudo Town when disguised as a Vai in order to maintain the law forbidding voe, while at the same time bending the rules for Link (as she and Buliara knowingly allow a voe to enter Gerudo Town while disguised as a vai) due to his status as Hylian Champion and comrade of Gerudo Champion Urbosa. The disguise also effects some Gerudo encountered outside of Gerudo Desert such as Ramella, though this serves no real purpose. Humorously both males and females fooled by the disguise consider Link to be quite attractive. Link's ability to pass as female is implied to be due a combination of the feminine Gerudo attire and his androgynous figure. Stats Gallery Breath of the Wild Gerudo Vai (Body Armor) Gerudo Top (Fashion Passion).png|White-dyed Gerudo Top on display at Fashion Passion in Gerudo Town Gerudo Set.gif|Turnaround of Link wearing the full "Gerudo" armor set See also * Desert Voe Spaulder * Gerudo Membership Card * Gerudo Sirwal * Gerudo Veil Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Clothes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Damage Reduction Items